


Little Kitten

by zinshiba



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinshiba/pseuds/zinshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff has a new name for his precious cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the RT/AH fandom, so I tried for something fluffy and short (Drabble?). I'd love feedback!

Michael curled up on the couch, clutching his catnip filled mouse. He purred heavily, enjoying the comfort of the worn down cushions.  
Geoff's head peaked from around the corner, "Finally." He whispered, "He calms down." He quietly made his way to the couch, enjoying the scene of Michael so relaxed. With a heavy hand he combed his fingers though Michael's hair, making sure to scratch lightly behind his ears.   
Michael opened one eye, "Mh, Geoff, what's for dinner?" He asked sleepily.

"Your favorite-" the ram was cut off by a gasp.

"No, you didn't." 

"Yes, I did my kitten." Geoff smiled.

"You didn't- wait what did you just call me?" 

"My little kitten."

"I am not a god damn kitten." Michael sleepily said.

"Yes, you are," Geoff smiled "Now come on, dinners ready." Geoff lent down and placed a small kiss on Michael's cheek.  
Michael smiled warmly.


End file.
